The Bouken Region
by A Walrus
Summary: Just recently discovered by an "Elite" group of professors, the Bouken region has mystery and adventure for all! The story revolves around Hazel and Oliver... with all their jolly Pokemon friends! I'll accept OC's anytime, anywhere. I'll try to fit you in. The story will be somewhat like the anime, a new character/ situation every "episode".
1. Enter: The Bouken Region

**Ok, so this is my first time doing something like this. Feel free to send in some new pokemon or a character or two or even an idea for the plot. But don't worry I'll credit you if I like the idea. There'll be forms at the bottom. There are probably a lot more of this type of story, so please excuse the clichés I'm sure will appear. Enjoy. Flames will be used fro s'mores. By the way… bouken means 'adventure' in Japanese.**

Hazel Savage stepped off of the train and walked through the station, to the passageway to the outside, excited to see what lay beyond. She had her other pokemon in her bag (in their pokeballs, of course), and her partner, Archie at her side. Archie was a Growlithe hatched from an egg. He had inherited one move from breeding: _Crunch_. His father was an Arcanine.

"Let's go Archie. We're going into a new region, with _lots_ of new pokemon!" she said. Archie barked in agreement. _Ruff_. The pair kept walking through the tunnel until they were standing on a large circular viewing platform. It was overlooking a huge grassy field surrounded by wilderness. There were people milling about, chatting excitedly for the grand opening of the Bouken Region.

A man with an unusually large mustache was standing on a podium near a tall wrought iron gate with a large key in his hands. He was the mayor, Benjamin Goode. He also had a too-big top hat on his head, which made him look ridiculous.

"Come one and all!" he said. Mayor Benny was smiling and waving to the masses. Hazel didn't know exactly why the new region had a mayor already. There was only one town, and it was next to the station. The Bouken region was mostly wilderness, ready to be explored.

A disembodied voice came onto the intercom. _The __gates __will __be __opened __in __fifteen __minutes. __The __gates __will __be __opened __in __fifteen __minutes._

"Did you hear that, Archie? They're opening the gates soon." Hazel said to her pokemon. She smiled as she remembered when she first got her Growlithe. She was seven years old (Hazel is eleven now.).

Hazel remembered how her face had lit up when her mother carried the pokemon to her. He was in a little box, with holes poked into the top. It was Kid's Day, and Archie was her present. He was so small then, her Growlithe had grown bigger in the past four years. Archie had helped her get five badges, one from each of the other five regions, though she had never been to Unova. She had also had his help in beating the Orange League.

_Ten __minutes._ The intercom voice said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy with frizzy brown hair chasing an Eevee.

"Come back here, Sammy!" the boy said, still running after the pokemon. His hair stood up, making him look like a hedgehog. He looked about the same age as Hazel, and had green eyes.

"We should probably go help him out. Archie, use your Agility to catch up to the Eevee, then try to slow it down somehow." Hazel said. Archie became a blur, dashing between the people standing around. The Growlithe ran in front of the small Eevee, making it slow down to a halt.

The frizzy-haired boy snatched up the Eevee and thanked Archie. "Hey, thanks. I wonder where your trainer is." He looked around the platform, to the metal railing and back. When he turned back, Hazel was standing right behind him, with Archie next to her.

"Whoa, didn't see you there. Thanks fro helping me catch Sammy. I'm Oliver. Oliver Frost." The boy said.

"Don't mention it. I'm Hazel, last name Savage." Hazel said. "This is Archie, my Growlithe."

"Sammy's my Eevee. And as you can see, he is kind of ADHD when there's something interesting happening." Oliver said. "You seem kind of nice, and nobody else stopped to help me catch Sammy. Wanna travel together?"

"We'll see." Hazel replied. "If we are, we should get going. The gates will be opening soon."

As if on cue, the voice came back on the speakers lining the walls. _Five __minutes l__eft._

The duo walked towards the tall gate separating the train platform from the wilderness of the Bouken region. There were outposts scattered around the woods, to keep order. Each had their own Officer Jenny.

"Are you ready?" Mayor Benny hollered. He held a small device with a big red button on it. When he pressed the button, the gates would open.

"Yeah!" Hazel screamed. No one else did. People stared. "Uh... yeah, woo hoo."

"Push the button!" Oliver yelled. He didn't seem to care about the eyes that turned to look at him and Hazel.

"Fine" Mayor Benny said, suddenly sounding quite unenthusiastic. He pushed the button.

The mustachioed mayor (and most of the crowd) gaped in awe as the gateway slowly opened, revealing a narrow stairwell leading down to the clearing. It looked like there was only room for one person to go at a time.

Mayor Benny held his arms out, beckoning the crowds towards the stairs. "Welcome to the Bouken region."

**Did you like it? Please review and stuff. Flames will be used to make s'mores. **

**Here are the OC/Pokemon/plot idea forms!**

OC

Name:

Age:

Personality:

History (optional):

Clothes (for different weather):

Pokemon Team:

-Species:

-Nickname:

-Moves:

-Attitude:

-Special

(Like clothing, or something else, but they can't have a different color then normal: Your Pikachu can have a hat but can't be the color blue.):

New Pokemon

Name:

Type(s):

Evolutions:

Learnable Moves:

Appearance:

Pokedex Entry:

Plot Idea

What is your Idea?:

**So go ahead and submit stuff. Hope you like! Oh! Chapter two will be up in a couple days... hopefully.**

**Update: I've been lazy, but I'm almost done! Almost...**


	2. Into the Woods We Go!

**Hey guys! Thanks for submitting stuff and bringing me positive feedback. This is the second chapter of _The Bouken Region. _And also thanks for everyone who's submitted things (you know who you are.) Here it is!**

Archie led the way down the stairwell, prancing down with his head up high. Hazel, Oliver, and Sammy the Eevee were right behind him. They were running down a steep incline, about half a mile from the bottom of the narrow flight of stairs. They wanted to get as much distance between them and the crowd. The group was headed to the border where the clearing met the forest.

"If we trip," Oliver panted as he was bounding down the steps after the pokemon. "I'm going to either laugh, or scream my head off."

"I'm just going to scream my head off." Hazel added. "At least we're almost there."

A moment or two later, the trainers got to the bottom of the hill. They were one of the first people in, and ran the entire way, so they weren't surprised to find themselves alone.

"Let's get going before the crowd gets here." Hazel said.

"Fine, but - but we're gonna have to walk a little slower." Oliver replied "I gotta catch my breath." He sat down on a rock nearby. They were near the edge of the woods in the clearing. Hazel could see the line of people slowly snaking down the steps about half a mile away .

"Hurry up, then." She walked off and disappeared among the trees.

A minute later Oliver, looking anxious and pathetic 'catching his breath', spoke.

"Is she gone yet, Sammy?" he asked.

Sammy cocked his ears to listen, and after a couple more seconds, nodded and hopped onto Oliver's lap.

Oliver took out a small device from his bag and punched a few numbers into it. The device sprung open and a mysterious figure, hidden in shadow, appeared on the screen.

The figure spoke: "Agent 7, did you place the device yet?" It had a soothing voice. If you happened to hear this particular voice, you would've immediately trusted whoever was behind it. Whether you wanted to or not.

"Why so formal? You know you can just call me Oliver, _ Mom_."

Though he didn't support it at all, he was helping his family with their newest scheme. Oliver's family had their own secret "business". They had called it "giving wild and captive pokemon new homes", but he knew that it was stealing. _Pokemon_ stealing.

Everyone in his family was in on it, even his little brother, Trevor. Oliver_ wanted_ to believe that Trevor was 'employed' against his will. He actually didn't like his family much, and would probably be fine if they left him. Of course, they probably would. Oliver was terrible at sneaking around, didn't know how to set up a trap, and was bad at tying knots. He also was the smallest one of the people his age related to him.

"No, and I really don't want to." Oliver said to his _mother_.

"Well, you're the only one in the family that won't seem suspicious in the new region, and you're already there, right? _Right?_"

"I am here ... but I think it's wrong. Capturing pokemon for money?"

"Just do it, or we'll make sure you never see Sammy again." she said.

Oliver wasn't sure whether or not to be worried. He wasn't going to plant the device, and she had threatened to get rid of Sammy at least dozen times before. If Sammy was gone, he wouldn't have much left. He has had Sammy for over five years. As it turns out, Sammy was stolen from a trainer in the Orange Archipelago. Oliver felt really sorry for whoever Sammy had belonged to, but it didn't stop him from becoming best friends with him. If his Eevee were gone, he wouldn't know what to do. He wouldn't know if he'd want to continue being a trainer.

He stood up and headed through the trees to catch up with Hazel. "Hazel? Where'd you go?" He heard yelling somewhere nearby.

"Go Mary!" Hazel yelled. She threw a pokeball on the ground. Her Marill, appropriately named Mary, leaped out of the pokeball. _Marill, Marill!_

Another girl, whom Oliver had never seen before, was apparently having a battle with Hazel. She also looked very annoyed, and was clutching a book in her right hand. The girl had blonde hair in pigtails, and was wearing a black leather jacket and a white skirt. And she also was very short, even though she looked older than Oliver She tossed a pokeball.

"Go Sonic!" She said. A green pokemon with shiny red eyes burst out of the pokeball. _Fly-gon!_

"Whoa, what's that?" Oliver said. He opened his new Pokedex. Everyone entering the Bouken Region was issued one on the train. It contained all the information from every region before. This one, however, was very different from the others

Trainers could put in their own information on the pokemon and have their own customized 'Dex entry. They could also capture an image of a new type of pokemon they encounter and fill in their own knowledge of it. There was also a digital notebook to write things in, and the ability to take videos and photos.

* * *

><p><em>Flygon: the mystic pokemon. It whips up sandstorms with powerful flaps of its wings. It is known as "The Desert Spirit".<em>

A message popped onto the screen. More_ info?_ _y/n_. Oliver presses y. He is standing nearby watching the battle.

_Because its flapping wings whip up a cloud of sand, this Pokémon is always enveloped in a sandstorm while flying. The wings create a series of notes that sound like singing._

* * *

><p>"Ok, we're gonna have to make this battle quick, agreed?" the girl said. "I need to find Mayor Benny right away."<p>

"Why do you need to find Old Benny?"

"Personal business. But I see you've taken good care of your Marill. It fits the description of a healthy Marill. At least that's what I've read in _Everything to Know About: Water Pokemon_."

"Thanks, but mild flattery won't win you this one! Let's get to battling!" Hazel pushed her black, square glasses up. She didn't want to miss this. "Mary, use Water Gun!"

The Marill leaped into the air and aimed a powerful stream of water at the girl's Flygon.

"Sonic, use Fly!" the girl yelled. Sonic flew high in the air, dodging Mary's attack. Sonic dove down from its place in the air towards Marill.

"Quick! Use Aqua Tail!" Hazel ordered. Mary's tail began to glow with a soft blue light. Streams of water were spiraling out of it. Just before the girl's Flygon collided with her, she whipped her tail around [_Mar-ill!}_ and hit Sonic in the face.

He seemed fazed for a couple seconds, but then shook it off and zoomed back into the air. "Ok, Sonic use Dragon Breath!" A light blue beam burst out of the pokemon's mouth and hit the Marill. Mary went flying through the air from the impact and slammed into a tree.

"Get up and use Ice Beam!" Hazel said.

She jumped into the air, forming a light blue ball of energy in her mouth. Multiple streams of water shot out of the ball and doused Sonic's pokemon. Upon contact, the water froze, immobilizing the Flygon.

"Now use Defense Curl, then Rollout!" The small blue pokemon quickly curled into a ball and hurled itself at the Flygon, still frozen. The impact caused cracks to spread across the surface. The ice block shattered into a million pieces freeing the pokemon. But, possibly from exhaustion, or from its current body temperature, Sonic collapsed to the ground, not losing eye contact with Mary.

"Oh... Sonic, return!" The girl held up a pokeball, which the fallen pokemon disappeared into with a flash of faint, red light. "Ok, battle's done. Gotta go bye!" She added hastily. Afterwards, she mumbled into her pokeball "I'd better get you to a pokemon center. Bye then." She walked away and disappeared into the trees.

Oliver was still sitting on the floor hunched over his Pokedex. Hazel was reading over his shoulder. She poked him in the back. He jumped and turned around. "What's the big idea? I thought you were a mugger or something."

"Gee, I didn't know you were so sensitive." Hazel replied sarcastically. A strange chill ran up her spine She whipped around and saw a strange cat-like pokemon Sitting behind her. It was transparent, and you could look right through it to see the tree behind it. It glowed with a strange blue aura and flickered from invisible to partially visible.

"Whoa! What's that?" Hazel said.

"Dunno."

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna catch it!" She yelled. "Go Archie!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter two. Next time: Hazel and the Vanishing (Pokemon) Varmint<strong>

**Please R&R!**

**I don't have a beta...**


	3. The Vanishing Varmint

**I am SO SORRY! How long has it been, a year? Really, I'm surprised that the precious few that read this haven't started throwing empty cans of corn at me! I have been really busy with stuff and... Agh, never mind. I just was afflicted with an extreme case of laziness. I've been getting into drawing and other things. Since you waited so long, I'll draw pictures of all the OCs I've gotten! You good? Good!**

**Submitting OC's is open and always will be (I'd prefer a PM)**

And the story continues!

Episode 2: The Vanishing Varmint

"H-Hazel, wait!" Oliver yelled as Hazel ran off into the forest with Archie at her heels. "Don't go running now, I just caught my breath! Hazel..."

"Fine. Let's go, Sammy." He grudgingly ran after Hazel.

"Faster... faster..._ run run run run_!" Hazel muttered as she frantically chased the mysterious pokemon through the ancient forest. "I... need...catch... Archie, torch that thing!"

The Growlithe barked in reply and shot a stream of fire at the creature. The attack missed and landed on a dry-looking shrub. It immediately burst into flames that jumped to the plants around it.

"Keep blastin' 'till you get it!"

* * *

><p><em>At least it isn't too difficult to follow their trail.<em> Oliver thought as he sprinted past the blazing trees and bushes. _It's a complete mess. Soon it'll be an all out forest fire...This forest probably hasn't been touched in hundreds of years. Hazel, you idiot!_

The whining of sirens is heard in the distance.

* * *

><p>Hazel sprinted through the trees after the ghost cat. Seasonal wildflowers and twigs were crushed under Hazel and Archie's thundering feet. She burst out of the dense forest into a clearing.<br>The mystery pokemon had disappeared.

"What the..." Hazel muttered. In the center of the clearing, there was a house shrouded in black, stormy clouds. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while. Ivy vines were crawling up the sides, the roof shingles were falling off and cracked. "That thing over there looks like that creepy mansion in Midnight Malice."

Archie abruptly froze. His black eyes were wide open, staring into empty space as if something was actually there.

"Huh? What's wrong, Archie? Did you see that pokemon?" Hazel asked. "You're usually not this quiet."

He was suddenly yanked about six feet into the air by a seemingly invisible force and pulled into the direction of the spooky house. His eyes remained fixed on the same area as before, and Archie did not make a single sound.

"Archie!" Hazel yelled. "Wha- Where are you going?! What's happening!? Come back!"

* * *

><p>"Hazel? Where'd you go?" Oliver called into the forest. Rangers had pinpointed the location of the fire and began dousing the entire forest in water. The trail that Archie's flamethrower had left stopped after a couple hundred yards. There was no way Oliver could tell where Hazel went. He looked around at the remains of the forest. Only damp, scorched skeletons of the plant life were intact. "Please don't tell me I'm the one who has to explain this to the authorities..."<p>

"YOUNG MAN." A ear-piercingly loud, yet calming female voice said.

"Huh?" Oliver said, looking up in the direction of the voice.

"YOU DOWN THERE! DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHO CAUSED THIS FIRE?" the voice questioned. Oliver saw where it was coming from.

It was a large, bright red whirlybird hovering above. The sirens were blaring and flashing red, blue, and yellow. Inside was a female police officer using a megaphone with various blinking and whirring attachments.

"Yes! It was Hazel! Not me! Definitely not me!" Oliver yelled at the officer. "She's gone running after some weird ghost thing!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"It wasn't me!" Oliver tried to yell over the whirring of the helicopter's rotors.

"PLEASE SPEAK LOUDLY AND CLEARLY!" she said.

"NOT ME. IT WAS HAZEL!" Oliver yelled. I hope my voice doesn't get hoarse.

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU." she said. "WAIT THERE. WE'RE COMING DOWN TO YOU. GO TO THE CLEARING HALF A MILE WEST FROM YOU."

_But I'm still tired... Oh, right! I can just ride..._

"Gyro, go!" Oliver said as he tossed a pokeball to the ground. Out popped a yellow and brown pokemon with a long neck an a ball-shaped, smiling tail. A girafarig.

"Agility," Olive said as he climbed onto its back. Gyro reared up its legs and sped off west, towards the clearing.

"KEEP IN MIND, WHOEVER IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS FIRE WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!" the police officer said from above.

_Shinx, I forgot about the fire! I wonder what terrible punishment awaits us._

A few minutes later, Oliver and Gyro were at the edge of the clearing, looking on as the ranger helicopter landed. There were only two people in the plane; the officer who was talking out of the plane, and a pilot, whose face was hidden by his dark sunglasses. The officer stepped out of the helicopter.

"Officer Jenny! I'm so sorr- What?" Oliver stopped mid sentence. The woman didn't look like Officer Jenny at all. Her pink (not turquoise) hair was in loops, and she seemed a bit timid. Without her megaphone, she was as quiet as a mouse.

"Officer Jenny? No, I'm... Officer Joy."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger I suppose? Leave your reviews (please don't be rude) and submit your OC's! As many as you want! I'm planning on continuing this story for quite a while. I'm sorry if the next chapter is a few days late!<strong>

_**cough or maybe weeks cough cough**_

_**Thank's for not hating me for leaving this story to collect dust for the last year.**_


End file.
